Friendzone
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: "Aku menyukai Takao 'nanodayo." / "Aku mengerti. Ternyata kalian terjebak dalam friendzone 'ssu." / "Jika aku mengalahkanmu, kau harus mau... jadi pacarku 'nanodayo." [MidoxFem!Taka] DLDR, Mind to RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**KUROKO NO BASUKE** is belong to **FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

And

Yuki Hibari, Proudly Present

**FRIENDZONE**

**Warning**

Drabble, Pairing MidoxFem!Taka, Semi-Canon, Alternate Reality

**DLDR. Mind to RnR?**

* * *

"Fuh..."

Terhitung sejak ia meninggalkan sekolah, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menghela nafas berat.

Sejenak ia menundukkan kepala hingga sesaat kemudian ia membetulkan kacamatanya dan mendongak menatap langit yang luas di atas sana. Keheningan yang melandanya membuat pemuda itu teringat akan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sahabat lamanya kemarin.

**Flashback**.

"Hei Midorimacchi―" Pemuda berkepala hijau yang sedang tidak fokus itu tersentak saat pemuda kuning di sebelahnya itu menepuk bahunya dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Cih, ada apa _nanodayo_?" Dengan malas pemuda itu menjawab seraya menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam.

"Kau itu yang kenapa Midorimacchi? Sedang jatuh cinta kan?" Jleb. Ucapan si pirang itu tepat menusuk sanubari pencinta horoskop itu. Dengan pertanyaan yang lebih mirip seperti pernyataan itu, Kise sudah membuat Midorima tidak berkutik.

"APA― Jangan sok tau Kise!" Hardik Midorima salah tingkah. Semburat kemerahan tak dapat ia tahan untuk tidak tercetak di wajahnya.

"Tuh, kalo ucapanku salah kok Midorimacchi sampai merona begitu '_ssu_." Seru Kise. Saat itu juga tawa nistanya pecah hingga membuat sahabat hijaunya itu semakin salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak! Memangnya siapa juga yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Sudah, jangan terus-terusan berkilah Midorimacchi. Tidak bagus loh untuk kesehatan mentalmu." Ledek Kise. Ia semakin bersemangat karena melihat wajah Midorima yang sedang dalam keadaan langka itu.

Kise membuat pose seakan sedang berpikir keras. "Um. Apa ini karena cewek yang, aduh siapa ya namanya?" Kalimatnya tergantung karena pemuda pirang itu melupakan nama gadis beruntung itu.

"Ah iya! Takao Kazunari kan? Hahahah, ternyata aku tidak lupa '_ssu_." Celetuk Kise tiba-tiba. Sontak saja Midorima tersentak dan tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Ti-tidak! Sebenarnya apa maumu Kise? Jangan ganggu aku terus _nanodayo_!"

"Mau ku? Aku mau dengar ceritamu dengan Takao-chan '_ssu_."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku menyukai Takao?"

Gawat. Midorima bisa-bisanya kelepasan di depan Kise. Telinga tajam memang benar-benar berguna di saat seperti ini. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan―atau lebih tepatnya, pernyataan―Midorima, Kise menampakkan seringaian jahil di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau suka pada Takao-chan loh, Midorimacchi." Ledek Kise seraya menahan tawa akibat melihat reaksi sahabat SMPnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Haah, baiklah. Aku mengaku."

"Mengaku apa?" Dalam hati Midorima mengumpat dan mengutuk Kise habis-habisan karena mencoba menggodanya seperti ini. Tapi jika ia berkilah juga tidak ada gunanya. Menceritakan bagaimana isi hatinya pada model terkenal ini mungkin bisa sedikit membantunya.

"Aku menyukai Takao '_nanodayo_." Akhirnya terucap juga, batin Midorima. Kalimat ini pulalah yang ditunggu oleh Kise yang sejak lama memang sudah mengendus ada yang bersemi di hati sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini menyedihkan deh Midorimacchi. Katakan saja perasaanmu." Ujar Kise santai. Sejenak ia menoleh pada pemilik netra zamrud di sampingnya karena pemuda itu tidak kembali menyanggah kalimat Kise.

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Gumam Midorima pelan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu lain yang mengganggunya. Langsung saja Kise mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan padanya '_nanodayo_."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku tidak percaya _shooter_ nomor satu _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak dapat menembakkan panah cinta ke hati gadis pujaannya '_ssu_."

"Diamlah '_nanodayo_. Aku tidak sedang ingin mendengar kata asal-asalanmu Kise."

"Aku tidak bicara asal-asalan kok. Memangnya apa masalahmu? Bagaimana aku bisa memberi masukan jika kau tidak menjelaskan pangkal masalahnya '_ssu_." Desah Kise malas. Yang begini nih yang membuat orang-orang malas mendekati Midorima. Cepat berapi-api dan menyebalkan.

Hening melanda sejenak karena pihak pemberi kesaksian tidak kunjung membuka mulut. Sementara itu sang pendengar hanya dapat menatap temannya intens hingga sang korban merasa jengah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Hardik Midorima. "Masalahnya itu, dia seperti hanya menganggapku teman. Sepertinya tidak menyukaiku '_nanodayo_."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Awalnya kupikir dia menyukaiku karena sikapnya itu '_nanodayo_. Tapi ternyata sikapnya itu bukan padaku saja, pada teman sekelas kami atau senior klub dia seperti itu juga." Jelas Midorima diikuti oleh sebuah helaan nafas berat.

Kise mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. Ternyata kalian terjebak dalam _friendzone_ '_ssu_."

"_Friendzone_?" Kise kembali mengangguk.

"Iya, _friendzone_ itu keadaan ketika kau dan gadis yang kau taksir tidak bisa berpacaran karena dia sudah menganggapmu teman dekat. Keadaan ketika kau dan dia sering jalan bersama tapi kau tidak bisa menggandeng tangannya." Jelas Kise dengan semangat. Seakan-akan saat ini ia sedang menguarkan aura merah muda.

"Begitu ya." Walaupun sedikit setidaknya Midorima dapat menangkap apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh sahabat karibnya itu. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Midorima.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu." Seru Kise spontan.

"Kau yakin? Apakah aku tidak akan ditolaknya?"

"Bagaimana kau akan tau jika tidak mencobanya? Ayolah, aku tidak akan mengakuimu _shooter_ nomor satu jika menembak gadis saja tidak bisa."

**Flashback** **end**.

"Shin-chan!" Seakan tersadar dari dunianya, Midorima terkesiap. "Kenapa kau berjalan sambil melamun? Nanti kau bisa menabrak orang." Tegur gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Takao?"

"Mau pulang. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga mau pulang '_nanodayo_." Jawab Midorima. Gadis di hadapannya itu mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Pulang? Rumahmu kan berbeda arah Shin-chan." Selidik Takao.

Aduh, Midorima lupa kalau Takao bukan gadis polos yang mudah dibohongi. Salah bicara satu kata saja bisa membuatnya mengikutimu seharian karena jiwa ke_kepo_annya. Midorima menghela napas pelan.

"Ikutlah denganku '_nanodayo_." Perintah Midorima. Entah baru mendapat nyali dari mana hingga pemuda _tsundere_ itu berani menggandeng tangan gadis yang diam-diam disukainya. Sementara Takao? Dia hanya bisa bengong sambil pasrah ditarik―diseret―oleh teman dekatnya itu tanpa banyak bertanya.

Gadis bermahkota raven itu menatap punggung dan lengan kokoh di depannya itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini padanya?

Cukup lama mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang agak terburu-buru, dua insan berbeda gender itu sampai di sebuah... lapangan basket?

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari Shin-chan?" Tanya gadis bermata rajawali itu dengan nada curiga. Hari ini _Shin-chan_-nya itu lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"_One on one_." Ucapnya dingin, singkat dan padat. Tangan kiri yang berbalut perban itu perlahan melepaskan diri. Tak lama berselang pemuda itu mengeluarkan benda bulat oranye dari sebuah tas khusus.

"Kalau mau main basket kenapa tidak di gym sekolah saja Shin-chan?" Rutuk Takao pada teman sekelasnya itu. Kalau saja ia bisa meraih puncak kepala Midorima, tentu sejak tadi gadis bernetra _silver_ itu sudah menjambak helai-helai hijau Midorima.

"Kau pikir ini permainan biasa?" Tanya Midorima. Takao mengangguk dan balik bertanya, "Memangnya ada yang lain?" Kali ini ganti Midorima yang mengangguk.

"Aku..." Midorima menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap lurus Takao. "Jika aku mengalahkanmu, kau harus mau... jadi pacarku '_nanodayo_." Lanjutnya dengan wajah merona salah tingkah. Semburat merah tersebut juga menular pada gadis 170 sentimeter itu.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Tidak salah makan kan tuan Tsunderima?" Nada suara Takao sedikit bergetar, sudah pasti ia merasa gugup. Midorima menggeleng.

"Tidak. Jika kau ingin menolakku, kau harus mengalahkan aku dulu 'nanodayo." Tandas pemuda hijau jangkung itu. Jari jemarinya perlahan mulai memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang suaranya memenuhi lapangan sunyi itu.

Midorima mengernyit, Takao tidak juga memberi respon―bahkan hanya untuk bergeming. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan untuk melihat gadis pujaannya. Sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Kupikir kau ini pintar, ternyata kau lebih bodoh daripada bayanganku." Lirih Takao seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda yang juga disukainya. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannyan sementara tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

Midorima memerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih sulit mengerti keadaan saat ini. "A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit terbata.

"Kau tak memaksaku untuk bermain _one on one_ pun aku pasti menerimamu, bodoh!"

"K-kau me-menyukaiku?" Tanya Midorima walaupun ia terbata salah tingkah. Gadis yang masih memeluknya itu mengangguk dan mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Bagaimana mungkin selama ini kau tidak menyadari kode-kode yang kuberikan Shin-chan? Astaga kau benar-benar bodoh." Sindir Takao geli. Gadis itu seperti ingin tertawa namun yang keluar malah butir-butir beningnya.

"Oi kenapa kau malah menangis? Kalau kau suka, harusnya kau bilang langsung padaku '_nanodayo_!" Geram Midorima. Seperti dirasuki oleh sesuatu, pemuda itu menarik Takao kedalam rengkuhannya dan mulai mengelus puncak kepala raven itu.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran ya Shin-chan?" Ucapan Takao disela suasana melo itu memecah keheningan. Seringaian muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu ditanya lagi kan? Dasar Bakao!"

**Owari**.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe, ini pertama kali saya posting pairing ini. Fic ini mungkin jadi perwujudan saya ketularan virus Midoxfem!Taka oleh Pindanglicious J Saya setuju banget saya Rin-tan kalo pair ini harus di kembangbiakkan karena mereka memang cocok.

After all, saya minta maaf kalo feelnya kurang. Abisnya bikin fic ini ngebut sejak subuh tadi hehe. Dan selanjutnya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Akhir kata saya ucapin terima kasih dan mind to review? :D

See you in the next story~~

-Hibarin


End file.
